Flarrow Friendship
by Agent of Once upon a tardis
Summary: Missing scenes I wanted inbetween the two season premieres. I suck at summaries and titles but the story is better. Depending on response I might write more, reviews appreciated. I own nothing


Set inbetween both season premiers.

Barry sat in the corner of Oliver and Felicity's house nursing a beer. He looks down frustrated at the fact that he can't get drunk. He looks at Oliver and Felicity, they are finally happy, finally together. He is so lost in his own little world, he doesn't notice Diggle walk up to him.

"How's everyone at star labs? He asks but doesn't get a response "Barry?" He asks setting his hand on the younger's shoulder, causing Barry to jump.

"Sorry, must have zoned out" Barry says

"Felicity and Oliver told me, about what happened with your friends." Diggle says and Barry can't meet his eyes

"You mean how they died for me? Yeah thanks I totally forgot" Barry replies, pushing past Diggle to get another beer. Barry avoids them for the rest of the night before speeding off without saying goodbye.

"Where's Barry?" Felicity asks

"I think he left already" Diggle replies sadly

"He didn't even say goodbye" Oliver says coming up behind Felicity, wrapping his arm around her waist

"He's having a hard time. He's not dealing well with everything that happened" Diggle says

"He will eventually, we just might have to help him" Oliver said rubbing his face

A couple of weeks later on Barry is at the police station, finishing up a case file when the alarm on his computer went off alerting him that someone was at Star Labs. He immediately ran off, skidding to a stop. Before him is Oliver, Diggle, and Felicity all standing in the cortex.

"what are you guys doing here" he asks confused and slightly annoyed, they didn't need to be here

"Well hello to you to Barry" Felicity says sarcastically

"Cisco called, he's worried about you. He said you decided to start working by yourself" Oliver says stepping forward, the concern clear in his voice

"Well he doesn't need to worry, I'm fine. Look in sorry he bothered you guys but you guys can go now" Barry says pushing past them to go to the computer.

"Barry when was the last time you slept?" Felicity asks but Barry doesn't turn around "there are coffee cups and energy drinks everywhere plus you are clearly tired." She says as she steps closer to him "why don't you get some sleep" Barry stands up pushing past her to grab his coat

"Can't I have stuff to do. It was good to see you but really guys I'm fine. Bye" Barry replies and speeds off

"That kid is far from ok" Diggle says sadly

"But we are going to help him, wether he wants it or not" Oliver says

"To start we are cleaning this place up" Felicity said wrinkling her nose as Oliver and Diggle nod their heads in agreement. It was until nearly 4 am that Barry returned to star labs and his friends are not happy.

"Where the hell have you been" Felicity yells as Barry come to a halt in the center of the cortex

"You guys are still here? I told you guys you could go home" Barry says confused rubbing his hands over his face.

"Did you really think we would listen" Diggle asks crossing his arms over his chest. Barry lets a yawn escape and goes to the fridge to get another energy drink but is stopped by Oliver

"You are cut off from caffeine Barry" Oliver says "you need to sleep"

"I can't, there still too much stuff to do" Barry says but another larger yawn escapes and he rubs his eyes tiredly. Felicity comes over and steers Barry toward the bed.

"Oliver and Diggle can watch over the city for a couple hours, you desperately need to get some sleep" she says helping pulling the cover backs and forcing Barry into bed

"I'm not tired" Barry starts to say but as soon as his head hits the pillow, he is fast asleep. Felicity pulls the covers up around him and pushes Barry's shaggy hair out of the way.

"He'll be ok. We are gonna help him" Oliver says pulling Felicity into himself. "Know you go back to the hotel and get some sleep yourself. I'll keep an eye on him I promise" Oliver says when he sees Felicity eying Barry warily. Felicity reluctantly agrees and leaves. About an hour after after Felicity leaves Barry starts to moan in his sleep and thrash in the bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault" Barry cries. Oliver rushes over to Barry

"Barry you need to wake up, you are safe" Oliver says repeatedly and calmly until Barry startles awake

"Hey, hey calm down. You're fine" Oliver says pushing Barry's shoulders down gently back into the bed as Barry looks around panicky

"How long did I sleep" Barry asks rubbing the sleep in his eyes.

"You only slept for about an hour kid. You wanna talk about it?" Oliver asks but Barry shakes his head relaxing back into the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"you should probably try to go back to sleep, that hour isn't enough" Oliver says going to flick the lights back off

"No, I feel better know besides I won't be able to fall back asleep" Barry says and goes to get up but it stopped by Diggle, Barry hadn't even noticed him come in

"Kid you aren't going anywhere" Diggle says and nods to Oliver to turn the lights off. "Barry you are mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted, you need real sleep. You have been through a lot in the last few months but you aren't alone. You have us and Felicity. Plus Cisco, Caitlin, Iris, and Joe all love you. Just sleep and let us take care of you" Diggle says calmly and they watch the tension leave Barry's body and his eyes blink closed. Oliver smiles at Diggle

"You always know what people need to hear" he says

"Well I have gotten a lot of practice being around you for four years" Diggle says laughing lightly before walking out to take a quick shower. Oliver gently pulls the blankets around Barry again, smiling at how much younger Barry looks when he is sleeping. Oliver knew Barry wasn't ok yet, but with the help of his friends he would be.


End file.
